Friends?
by Miss L Croft
Summary: Much and Allan's friendship is put under strain by Kate, with unexpected results. Spoilers for S3 EP4 of Robin Hood BBC. Contains M/M sex, although my quaintness rivals Forster, so nothing graphic!


**My second official foray into the wonderful world of Allam/Much. This is set inbetween 3rd Series episodes, the one after Kate joins them, which episode that is I cannot recall, perhaps 4? It contains male/male sex, but in my quaintness it is far from graphic! Would be fascinated to here what you think of it, so reviews are as usual welcome! Please enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

None of them had yet grown accustomed to Kate's presence. Robin was finding it very strange to have an attractive woman around him again, who in her more feisty moments reminded him all too much of his late wife. John was appreciating her, he was once again able to exercise his fatherly expertise, which the other outlaws had long outgrownm and Tuch had never needed, despite being so much younger than John. Tuck himself treated Kate just as he would any youngster. He too had a fatherly side, but with the objectivity he gained from his religious calling. Only with Much and Allan did she create tension. She got on well with both of them, but between the two of them she was a source of hidden anguish. Allan tried to ignore the hurt he saw in Much's eyes when he playfully gibed him in Kate's presence. He pretended not to see the looks Much gave him, anger and sadness mixed in a painful matrix. John noticed them, him and Allan found their eyes meeting as they followed Much as he left the camo on some errand or another. Allan's eyes followed him as usual, then he saw John motioning him to follow. He hesitated, and made this obvious, but found his feet followeing where his mind tried not to.

When he found Much he was not even pretending to complete a task, He sat on a log, unmoving, apparently deep in thought.

'Hey mate,' Allan said jovially as he approached.

'Oh, hey,' Much said, turning his head back to see who spoke. Allan sat next to him on the log, and looked at him, mouth open with expectancy. He waited for Much to speak, but nothing came.

'What you up to then mate?'

'The usual.' Much spoke deadpan, and did not look at Allan. Allan sighed,

'What's up mate?' Much gave him a look which said 'you know what's up!'. Allan ignored it.

'Something's up.'

'So this is it, is it?,' Much spoke, almost cutting Allan off. 'It's just going to go back to how it always was? Allan'll be the cheeky fellow, the quick-talking criminal genius?'

'Much, please.' Much cut through him.

'Who hasn't got time for his friend, at least that's what I thought I was, now there's a girl involved?'

'No, Much! Much, that's not how it is! Please, mate!'

'Look, Allan,' Much said, a relative calmness in his tone. 'It's fair to say I haven't always like you. When you left I hated you.' The words flew to Allan's heart like a swarm of hornets. 'But I thought I was finally beginning to understand you. I thought we were friends. But now it's just how it always was. God, I'd hardly care about Kate is the price of her is our friendship!' His voice grew louder and more aggravated by the sentence, and he stood, running a hand through his hair, turning away as he spoke. Allan stood and put his hands on Much's biceps.

'Please Much, that's not true. I want to be friends. I just can't help it, old habbits die hard and all that!'

'I HATE sayings! Can't you see I need this? God know's Robin hardly notices me, I'm just one of the rest of you now.'

'Much, you've gotta trust me, I need this too! I want you Much! Always have! I just can't do much about it!'

'Fine words Allan, fine words!'

'Please, believe me!' Allan's tone was desparate, and he moved closer. 'Please, believe me!' He stepped closer still, pulling Much's body to his own, and pushed his lips against Much's, his hands capturing Much, going from his arms to the small of his back, and the hair on the back of his head, pushing Much deeper into the kiss. Much gave no sign of displeasure, but for a moment Allan felt his confidence falter, before they both fell into their feelings, and Much zealously returned the kiss. Much pulled waawy, leaning and covering the nape of Allan's neck in soft, delicious, peach-coloured kissed. A moan flew from Allan's lips before he could think to stop it, encouragement that Much took, and slid his hand under Allan's shirt. Allan was overwhelmed by the strength of Much's longings, and was beginning to feel left out when he took the initiative. Holding Much tightly in his arms, he placed a foot behind Much's leg. Leaning forward, pressing his chest against Much's, he pushed, and Much collapsed to the ground, bearing Allan's weight and his own. Allan was impressed by the indifference Much showed to this hard fall, wordlessly kissing and touching as Allan undid the buttons of his shirtm warm hands sliding over Much's soft skin as it was revealed. He felt strong, taught muscles beneath his fingers and fast breathing, then sat up as Much pulled Allan's shirt over his head, wrapping his arms possesively around Allan's waist, pulling him closer and kissing his nipples delicately. His shirt sleeves were rolled, his buttons undone, and Allan leant in to mouth him on the sharp collar bone. Allan pushed himself upm and on hands and knees put a hand to Much's chest, pushing him back so he was lying against the leafy ground. Much ran a hand threw Allan's curling locks and their eyes met for the first time. Allan's hand went to Much's groin, a move met by an approving moan from Much, and he undid the laces, pushing down clothes to touch. As his fingers nimbly explored, Much's eyes shutm and he moaned against Allan's cheek. As Allan coaxed orgasm from him he moaned and kissed, and never let Allan forget that they shared centrestage. Allan stroked and played and revelled in the pleasure his hand drew from Much.

'Allan,' Much moaned, delightful strain in his voice. His hands went to Allan's naked waist, and his teeth took purchase on Allan's shoulder, biting harder as he felt the tightening of muscles that came with the peak of the orgasm. Allan held his breath with him, and as Much relaxed, breath steadying, and pulling Allan to his chest, he ignored his own desire, and lay against him.

'Not bein' funny, but you've got to believe me now.'

'Yes, I believe you,' Much said, placing a kiss is Allan's hair. 'But we're not finished yet.' He pushed Allan off him, and aware that he needed no further introduction, pulled Allan's clothes down so he lay naked but for the crumple of trousers and boots at his ankles.

'Wow, mate, hang on,' Allan said, slightly startled. Much immediately silenced him with a deep kiss, their tongues twining and untwining, Much seeming determind to explore everything Allan had to offer. He pulled away, but Allan followed, reluctantly surrendering the kiss. Much put his hand against Allan's cheek, on his knees towering over the lying Allan. He pushed Allan's head away from him, and returned his yearning lips to the spot on Allan's neck which he had already discovered to be particularly sensitive. Allan let out a moaning sigh, and Much's lips proceeded down his chest, lighting once on each nipple, and left a wet trail down Allan's navel.

'Much, please,' Allan pleaded. About what he was unsure. As Much kissed his length he let out a long suppressed shudder.

'Much, please, I can't take this, please.' Long unused to the joys of receiving pleasure, he felt his entire being tence with nerves. He felt sweat on his forehead that had nothing to do with his excitement, and Much was shocked to feel that he began to shiver with fright all over. He sat back up, and put his hand to Allan's cheek. He looked into his eyes, and saw terror, which made his heart ache. He shut his own eyes, and placed a kiss of extreme gentleness on Allan's parted lips, between which breath was hastily passing. Allan couldn't help but return it, but his body still shook.

'Allan,' Muh said, pulling away. 'You're going to be fine.' He knelt back down, and his touch of Allan's thigh solicited another violent shudder. Much kissed his length, then softly took it between his lips. As his tongue caressed and mouth pleasured, Allan's shudders began to subside.

'Much, oh,' he moaned, and sighed, and hardly tried to contain himself. He felt the build upm and ran his hands threw and threw Much's hair, his heart beating fast and his eyes fluttering shut and open. A final stroke of the tongue flung him over the edge, and he pushed deep into Much's throat and cried out as his loins released the tension and he felt pleasure washing through him. The waves crashed over him and he was brought to his senses only by Much's necessary withdrawal, and the stemming of his flow. He looked at Much, who had a curiously exploratory expression on his face as he became used to the unfamiliar taste of Allan's ssed. Allan lay on the ground, utterly exhausted.

'Thank you,' he said, as his breath returned to him. Much conspicuously swallowed again, then lay next to Allan.

'My pleasure,' he said.

'Is it just me, or was that incredible?'

'I think it was incredible.'

'Friends?,' Allan asked, offering his hand.

'Definitely,' Much said, shaking the hand. Allan smiled a contented smile, for the first time in he didn't know how long. He didn't mind the taste as he thought he might when he rolled onto his side, and gave Much a deep kiss. Much sighed as they parted, and they lay in silence on their backs. Allan had a completely different view of Much, that of a strong, powerful man. Kate would be lucky to have him. He was a little bewildered as to how he'd be able to hide it, to stop himself thinking about Much in the role of lover. Much spoke, jumping him from his thoughts.

'Best get back.' They had both recovered from their exhaustion, and with a long sigh Allan too spoke.

'Guess so.' Much stood, and with a look that at any other time would be seen as mickey-taking in it's curiosity, confusion, and happiness, Allan watched him as he laced his trousers, and buttoned his shirt. Much looked back to him, and Allan pushed himself up. He put his clothes back to rights. They stood facing eachother for a moment. Much brushed dirt from Allan's cheek, and Allan pulled a leaf from Much's hair. Then they smiled, and walked back to camp.

John was beginning to worry about how long it was taking them, when he heard footsteps approaching camp. He looked up to see Much and Allan walk back into camp, btoh smiling, Allan's expression mischievously happy, Much's just happy. Neither bothered to notice that Kate had finally taken her hair out of that plait, or that she'd taken her outer shirt off. Allan just settled on his bed, smiling to himself with hands meeting, and Much set to chopping carrots. The change was so great to be miraculous, but John was becoming used to such strange events, and merely settled back to his work with a sigh and a shrug of the shoulders.

* * *

**POST STORY AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story started off at one place, had a short break in the middle somewhere else, and then ended up somewhere else again, so it really didn't turn out as I expected it to! I was rather surprised when Allan started reacting so strangely to Much's enticements. But I think that it's probably a result of some far darker story lurking in the back of my mind with regards Allan's treatment at the castle. I think that his behaviour is a reflection of the psychological and emotional scars inflicted on him at the castle, back when he was on Team Leather. Just thought I'd put a little explanatory note in, seeing as I don't mention a cause for that at all in the story itself, although methinks it is a plot bunny for further stories! Actually would love to know what you thought it was all about, could be interesting to see the wide range of things that came up with. Thanks for making it all the way to the end, aplogies for clunky writing!**


End file.
